


Come Back to Me

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just didn't want to put them all in, Kind of angsty, Spoilers for 7x13, but not really, everyone else is in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Fitz has come back and given them a plan to defeat the Chronicoms. A plan that involves Daisy potentially sacrificing herself, and Sousa has some feelings about this.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to angsty music late at night y'all

“So, that’s the plan.” The man, Fitz, folded his hands across his waist and had the good sense to look a bit sheepish.

Daniel looked at Daisy, not quite believing what he’s heard. This Fitz fellow basically sentenced Daisy to death in the name of defeating Nathaniel Malick. Daniel felt an uncomfortable sense of dread rising in him, all the while knowing that this is what would happen. Must happen. He could see the glint in Daisy’s eyes, one that he had become quite familiar with in this short time of knowing her. She was prepared to give it all up if she had to.

The problem was, Daniel wasn’t sure he was.

That was a ridiculous thought really. Hadn’t he just offered to stay behind in his timeline? He would have given up everything to save them. To save her. But that was different. Offering up himself as a sacrifice was much different than offering her up instead. That was a much more painful prospect. 

Things had begun to quickly unravel once Fitz had shown up. Daisy explained that this was Simmons’s husband, the one she had gone to such great lengths to protect. He was full of nervous energy and strange words that made no sense. Everyone else seemed to trust him implicitly, so Daniel had no choice but to do so as well. Suddenly he found himself in a different timeline, one in which he was dead already, and he realized that his life had been changed drastically. There was no going back now.

He spent some time assisting in cataloging what weapons they still had on board while Daisy took Simmons to talk with her husband. Simmons’s memory was very fragile it seemed, with memories slipping in and out. Daniel couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. It must be very overwhelming to not know what is real and what isn’t.

Soon they were all called to hear Fitz’s plan. He explained that May, Mack, Coulson, and Daisy would have to go to the Chronicoms’ ship. They needed Kora, and they needed to be able to reprogram the Chronicoms invading their planet. Daisy would have to fight Nathaniel Malick. Then, when Kora had helped to purge the Chronicoms, Daisy would have to ensure that Malick was finished. Coulson and crew would then rescue her, and Kora would bring her back.

For his part, he would be going with Fitz, Simmons, and Elena to some temple to do...a lot of things he didn’t understand. Apparently it had already been done which meant he had already done it which meant it would get done. Daniel's head was spinning.

There were so many places where this plan could go wrong. So many false steps that would mean Daisy would not come back. So many places where Daniel might not survive either, but he was already on borrowed time. Daisy still had an entire life to live, with or without him. He looked at her, and she just nodded like she had expected something like this. 

Everyone began to rush around with great purpose, but Daniel grabbed Daisy and pulled her to the side. He knew this might be the last moment he had with her like this. She already looked ready to argue, so he stopped her before she began.

“I know you have to go Daisy, and I know you can handle yourself, but please, please be as careful as possible.” He took her hands in his, for the second time today. He hesitated a moment, mind full of things that he didn’t want going unsaid, knowing they would have to. So he went with the predominant one. “Come back to me.”

Daisy’s face softened. “I will.” 

She turned to leave, then quickly turned back to him to kiss him. Maybe she felt some of the things he did, saw the different ways this could go all wrong. She pulled away, but he went in for one more kiss. Just one more. Just in case.

Daisy left without turning back this time, and Daniel was so busy from that point forward he didn’t have time to think about what else was going on. He put on some strange blue suit with a hood, and was given very strict instructions by Fitz on what to do (and more, what not to do). Going into that temple, he saw something that chilled him to the bone.

Daisy was huddled on the floor, cradling Agent May. He knew that wasn’t his Daisy, not yet, but she looked so heartbroken that it took everything he had to ignore her and do what he had been assigned to do. He used the instrument given to him to cut a hole in some big rock. They had given him a short explanation of these “monoliths,” but it had made as much sense as everything else. 

Elena and he carefully collected their rock sample, then they took it back to Fitz and Simmons. And Simmons. He saw Elena offer up help to her past self, who was clearly in pain. Even without her powers, the Elena he had met was so different from this person who looked so broken. It struck Daniel just how little he knew about any of these people, and yet he had thrown his lot in with them so quickly. It wasn’t like him, but then he supposed that he had ended up dead, so maybe that was a good thing.

After taking off those blue suits, they went into the Lighthouse to make their final stand. They hadn’t had any communication from Daisy’s team, but that was part of the plan. Daniel finally got to see Elena’s powers though. In the blink of an eye she had disarmed the Chronicoms and thrown a weapon his way. He instinctively caught it, but he had been completely unprepared for that show of power. He almost shook his head in surprise. Nothing any of these people did would ever surprise him.

Daniel felt rather useless as Fitz set things up to receive the transmission they hoped to get from the Chronicom ship. He wanted to help more than anything, but this was definitely beyond his abilities. He determined that if they made it all through this, he was going to read so many books to catch up. 

The Chronicoms were coming, and he knew it. Elena and he stood ready to attack if needed. Daniel struggled with his focus for a moment, his mind wandering off to space where Daisy was likely fighting Malick by now. He looked at Elena and knew she must be feeling some of what he was. 

“Don’t you worry about Mack,” he offered.

Elena gave a little laugh. “Don’t you worry about Daisy.”

From behind him he heard a slight gasp. “They’re your everything.” He turned to see a wide-eyed Simmons. “The stars in your skies.”

Simmons seemed to be remembering things, and Daniel was happy for her. Her words were washing over him though. Your everything. The stars in your skies. 

It made no sense. Truthfully, Daniel had lost his sense of time somewhere between getting kidnapped by a psychopath and getting caught in a time loop. It couldn’t have been that long though. A week? Two weeks at most? That was not long enough to have one person become that important to you. 

Was it?

Daniel focused on what he was doing again. It wouldn’t do any good if Daisy returned but he had fallen due to carelessness. Just when it seemed like they might be overrun, a light brighter than anything Daniel had ever seen filled the room. He shaded his eyes the best he could, but it was still blinding. It was Kora. It had to be. That was some small relief.

As the light faded, Elena asked the Chronicoms if they were friends or enemies. They said they were friends. Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. If this part of the plan had worked, then maybe, just maybe, Daisy had a fighting chance.

Simmons and Fitz gave some orders to the Chronicoms then told Elena and Daniel to wait for word from the rest of the team while they took care of some personal business. They rushed from the room, and when Daniel looked at Elena she merely shrugged her shoulders. Daniel didn’t enjoy being left in the dark, but there was nothing to do now but wait. He had no idea how much time had passed when they finally heard Mack’s voice over the radio. It felt like ages. 

Elena immediately smiled upon hearing Mack, and with a glance in Daniel’s direction asked, “So, everything went as planned?”

“Yes, everything went as planned. All team members are accounted for. Alive.” Daniel could almost hear Mack’s smile at that statement.

Daniel let out a breath he didn’t know he’s been holding in and began to relax. Daisy had made it. Malick was gone. The Chronicoms were gone. They had done it.

They had saved the world.

Elena and he went to wait for them to land. He saw an anxious movement of Elena’s hands, hands he had recently learned were prostheses. Another thing they had in common. She didn’t even wait for Mack to descend down the ramp; in the blink of an eye she was there in his arms. Daniel almost wished he could emulate that.

Then he saw Daisy. She was walking unassisted, but she looked exhausted. Her eyes found his, and she smiled. Agent May looked between them, then shook her head. Agent Coulson also looked down at Daniel. Then he stopped and said something in Daisy’s ear. She gave a very tired laugh. 

Daisy walked straight to him, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his shoulder. 

“I did it,” she said, voice muffled by his shirt.

“I knew you would.”

He felt a puff of air on his neck as she gave a tired laugh. “Classic Daniel Sousa.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

She looked at him. “You know what, one day when I’m not exhausted from being brought back to life, remind me to tell you about what happened in the time loops.”

Tomorrow would start the hard work of beginning a new life after the war was over, but Daniel wasn’t scared of that. He’d done it before. Beginning a new life with Daisy though, that was going to be a different thing altogether. 

But he would worry about that tomorrow. For now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ellsey where I'm always accepting prompts/ideas


End file.
